Soul Calibur High
by DarkWizard
Summary: One day I was playing my favorite video game. The next I mysteriously get sucked into a high school version of it!(At least I think that's what it is) How and why did I end up there? Will I ever return home? Your guess is as good as mine. Join me in my adventures with your favorite video game characters in the future at a place called Soul Calibur High! (Shameless self-insert fic)
1. Dreams and Time Travel

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything or any of the characters from Soul Calibur, sadly they belong to Namco. But boy will I have fun with them in this new story!

**WARNING!** **Get ready for some Maxi-romance coming at you!**

* * *

The first thing that I was aware of was the many voices of men, shouting and yelling urgently, the vicious cold wind that whipped my hair in my face and the roar of the ocean that surrounded us.

I looked up into the eyes of the man that held me and my heart in the middle of our despair.

''Maxi, just let me go back, please. I couldn't bear it if my father hurts you or your men because of me.'' I pleaded.

His face hardened with desperation. '' Starra, you want this just as much as I do. We've done nothing wrong. I love you…'' He reached down to cup my face and bring me to look at him. Gently, he slid his thumb across my cheek as his russet orbs bore deeply into my green ones. ''And I won't let them take you.''

My heart thudded against my chest at his love and devotion. I felt my eyes begin to brim with tears at his words because no matter how much we loved and wanted to be with each other, this was indeed the very end.

Lightning crackled and boomed in the distance. Dark ominous clouds growled and rolled above us, blocking out the sun and anxiously brewing in a storm. In the distance I saw my father and his army of men move in closer to the edge of the beach. Closer to Maxi's ship.

''There's Princess Starra!'' One of the soldiers yelled and pointed in my direction. My father who was amongst, atop of his horse in the very back peered in our direction. When he saw that it was indeed me, I didn't have to be near him to see that he was furious.

''Set up the cannons and take down that cursed ship!'' He yelled.

My blood ran cold with fear.

Over the commotion I could hear a soldier beside him protest. ''But my lord, Princess Starra is among them! If we destroy the ship we risk ki-''

''Do you dare go against my orders?!'' My father roared.

''No, my lord.'' Hastily the soldiers begin to set up cannons on the shore.

The cold wind howled and gushed through everything so fast it made a whistling sound as if it was ripping it apart. Much like how my world was tearing apart, second by second. I didn't believe it… he actually didn't care if his men killed me or not. There was definitely no turning back now.

Maxi saw what the soldiers were preparing to do, because then he started to shout orders to his men. ''Yoji! Hurry and pull that anchor out of the ground. And Miroku get everyone else to get all the sail gulfs down now! We have to leave!''

''Yes Captain!'' The men quickly disappeared on the other side of the deck to tend to their orders.

Everything was happening so fast… My pulse throbbed erratically in my ears. The tides of the ocean grew fiercer. I didn't even realize that I was swaying along with the ship.

''Starra!'' Maxi caught me just as I slipped from his arms and was about to fall backwards onto the hard wooden deck. In my dazed state I saw threw heavy eyelids that he was gazing down at me.

''Starra, It's going to be alright. Just forget about everything else right now and focus on me. Only me.'' Slowly he raised my limp form up against him. ''I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you.'' He pressed his forehead against mine.

Slowly, I regained my composure and slipped my arms around his neck to hold on to him. I took a deep breath and tried to do what he told me to. Focus only on him. He was solid and warm in the middle of this cold storm. His summery sandalwood scent wrapped around me, instantly making me feel safe and secure. And if I listened closely enough, I could faintly heart the strong beat of his heart. That was when I let the tears fall. There was just no use. Maxi wouldn't be able to get the ship moving in time. Even if he did, the cannons would still reach us and destroy it.

I pulled back just enough to look up at his beautiful face. ''I love you Maxi, more than anything. I love you so much it hurts...'' I sobbed. ''These three months you've been here, you showed me what it means to truly love and live. Locked up in that castle for so many years alone, I never even knew I was alive until I met you.''

He gently brushed a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. His eyes were full of so much empathy and love. I could hardly will my lips to finish my words, as I knew they were the hurtful truth.

''But, this is where I belong. Not here. If I go back now, my father might fall back and let you and your men go. I can't live with myself If…If-''

''Starra, you don't belong here, you never did. You belong here in the ocean, venturing, seeing all there is to see in this world. You deserve to be loving and living the way you've always wanted to. You belong here…with me.''

Passionately, he leaned down captured my lips with his. The rush of fire and passion he ignited inside of me was overwhelming. It warmed me inside out, flowing through every inch of my body, enclosing my mind in a blissful mist that made me forget about everything. I found solace in the way his mouth moved over mine, and reassurance in the way the rough texture his fingers dug into my hair and tickled the back of my neck.

Then he groaned, pulled me tighter against him and deepened the kiss. I whimpered and let my body melt against him.

_How am I breathing?_

Then he pulled back to look at me. ''We're going to be alright Starra.'' I smiled up at him. But then our moment was cut short by a very loud ringing. He looked around confused. ''What was that?''

The ringing continued. I glanced around trying to find the source of the annoying sound. Somehow it sounded very familiar.

Everything began to fade and blur into an infinite white. Suddenly I couldn't hear the roar of the ocean anymore, or feel the cold wind.

Maxi looked down at me with shock and bewilderment on his face. ''Starra what's happening? You're fading!''

''I don't know Maxi help me! Don't let me go, please!'' I held on to him.

''Don't worry I won't!''

Once again he wrapped me securely in his arms and against his chest. I closed my eyes to try and shut out whatever was happening. That's when I noticed his arms began to feel not so solid. In fact, they started to feel very soft and fluffy…like pillows.

_No…_

Maxi pulled back at looked at his arms which I were no longer in. ''Starra what's going on?!''

But his voice was barely audible.

''NOOOOO! GODDAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YET!'' I screamed.

Maxi gave me a strange look and tilted his head at my outburst. Then, before I knew it, I was no longer there.

''STARRA NO!'' Maxi's scream was the last thing I heard.

I sat up groggily, flung the covers off of me and rubbed my eyes. I paused there for a minute, like I always did when I abruptly got woken up from a REALLY good dream. Then I looked over and my sworn enemy. It read: **6:30 A.M. **I let it ring for a few more seconds before I let my anger take over. I picked it up and threw it against the nearest wall with all my might. The ringing stopped.

Well, my step mom was just going have to by me a new alarm clock. Again. Because the stupid thing woke me up from a really good dream where I was princess and in love with Maxi…again. I never got to finish that dream or see how it ended. But at six-thirty in the morning there was still time! I laid back and yanked the covers up over my head. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and thought about Maxi….

Only Maxi… How real and wonderful he felt in the dream. How good his lips felt against mine… For a moment, I felt myself drifting… Going back to the scene on his ship at the beach.

But then…

''Delaney get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!'' I heard my step mother yelled as she passed by the basement door. (Yeah… I lived in a room in the basement. Not as bad as it sounds.)

I shot up and angrily flung the covers off of me. ''UGH! WHY WON'T PEOPLE JUST LET ME SLEEP!? I'M NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO FINISH MY DREAM!'' I shouted up at the ceiling.

''You're farther is going to be very angry if you're late on your first day of school!'' I heard her voice drift back down to me.

''But it's six-thirty! School doesn't start until eight-thirty! And you're driving me to school so I've got plenty of time!'' I yelled back.

''Okay now, If you're late it's on you.'' I heard her footsteps as she left.

Christ. So, trying to go back to sleep and dream again was useless at this point… and today was the first day of school of my senior year. Ugh. Oh well, I wasn't going to start getting ready right now that was ridiculous. It didn't take me long to get ready. So what would I do to pass about forty-five minutes?

I looked around my room, the tiny red power light on my PS2 console glowed loving at me in my dark room.

* * *

''OH YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU FREAK!'' I pumped my fists in the air victoriously as I won another battle in arcade mode on Soul Calibur 3. Seriously I was addicted this game, it was like a crazy obsession. I loved kicking ass, especially with the sexy Japanese pirate Maxi. Astaroth had just got his ass handed to him.

On the screen Maxi gracefully spun around and swung his nunchaku before dropping them on the ground and planting his foot on top of them. He swept his hair back and glared into the camera. ''I'll beat you every time! You goddamn freak!''

''GAAAAAAH! Maxi you're so gorgeous!'' I fangirled

Then a knock sounded at my door.

''Delaney, are you ready?''

Ugh. What was wrong with this woman? I pick up my cell phone. I practically had an hour, or maybe forty-five minutes to get ready. It was probably barely passed seven o'clock! I pressed the power button on my cell phone and the screen lit up.

8:03 A.M.

WHAT THE FUCK! I could have sworn I had only been playing for thirty minutes!

''Um…Not quite..'' I called back.

''How come you're not ready? I woke you up at six-thrity! What have you been doing?'' Her annoying voice pierced through my bedroom door.

_Actually that stupid alarm clock woke me up ( _in the middle of a really good dream…)_ And I've been playing Soul Calibur 3 for the past hour and a half. But you don't need to know that! _

I quickly got up off the edge of my bed and flicked the power button on the console and turned off the tv.

''Have you been playing that darn video game?!''

''Noooo!'' I called back. ''I'm almost finished!''

''You know what, I'm coming down right now!''

Oh no! I yanked open my jean drawer and grabbed the first pair my hand touched. Green skinny jeans. I pulled them on and then grabbed a blue plaid shirt. I put my arms threw it and fumbled with the buttons. But it was too late. Her footsteps echoed as she came down the stairs. And a second later my bedroom door burst open.

''You're not even ready!''

''I-I am ready! I just need to put on some shoes!'' I argued back feebly.

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. Then she turned around and stalked off.

''You got five minutes. I have a doctor's appointment I need to go to and you're about to have me late!''

Whatever. I pulled on some black combat boots, grabbed a jacket and my backpack. Then I looked in the mirror. Oh no! My hair! I looked like the werewolf from London! I grabbed a brush and a hair band and tried to brush it up into a bun with no prevail.

''Curse my creole roots for giving me this terribly unmanageable hair!''

Another knock came.

''Delaney are you ready? We have to go! NOW!''

GODDAMN IT! ''Coming!'' I called.

I left out my room, went up the stairs into the living room, through the front door and onto the porch. I shivered as the chilly air nipped at my skin. The rising sun streamed through the trees and illuminated everything in an orange glow. It was a nice morning. In fact if I didn't have to go to school I probably would have sat outside with a nice cup of tea to enjoy it. I walked to the garage but didn't see her inside the car.

''Oh she wants to rush me! But doesn't even her butt in the car!''

I angrily spun on my heels and marched up the porch.

Little did I forget that the foundation porch steps had began to crack and erode from weather it was so old. As a result, sometimes when you stepped up the stairs they would randomly spring up on one side once you're weight settled on to them. Naturally, with my bad luck and clumsiness, I stepped on a said loose slab and tripped.

Uh oh!

I started falling backwards, awaiting the horrible pain that would soon come from landing on solid concrete. You know, it would have been a lot easier to fall forward instead of backwards. That way I didn't have to break my back, (exaggeration) and not be able to walk for a whole damn week (not an exaggeration) So when the pain never came and I continued to fall I knew something wasn't right. Where in the world was my step mom? And why hadn't my back broken yet?

Maybe it's because I was still falling backwards!

Then the air and my surroundings shifted, everything drowned and began to fade as an infinite black swallowed it up. And suddenly I was falling through a pitch black abyss. My limbs began to feel tingly and light, like air, like I was floating, drifting towards something. In fact that's what my entire body felt like. Like I was traveling through time and space.

With all the dark surrounding me, my mind began to fall asleep. I was losing consciousness…

* * *

The first thing I remember waking up to was the softness of a mattress under my body. Where was I? Why wasn't my body aching from the fall I was about to take on the porch steps. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. Extremely bright lights shined directly above my head in the white ceiling. I groaned and shut my eyes.

Then I heard heavy fabric being flung back and light footsteps approached the bed.

''Ah, good! So you're awake?'' Came a chirpy female voice.

I heard a click and through my shut eyelids I saw that the light above me had had dimmed. Thank God.

I opened my eyes and looked beside me. It was a pretty girl, who appeared to be a little bit older than me. She had blonde hair cut into a short style with a bang, big green eyes and a heart shaped face. She was dressed in a sky blue uniform dress, white thigh highs, a ruffley white apron and cap. It was obvious she was a nurse, although her uniform was slightly out of date. (Nurses today no longer wore the dresses or caps.) But if she was a nurse then that meant I was in a hospital.

''So, how do you feel?'' She asked in her extra-happy voice that prickled the memory in my brain. Somehow she seemed so familiar. I knew I had seen her before somewhere but I couldn't remember where.

I sat up.'' Um, I feel fine actually; I'm surprised I'm not in braces. Last thing I remember I was falling, headed straight for solid concrete stairs.''

She chuckled. ''That's right! You were standing around at the top of the main stair case. Some kids told me you were just staring into space like a fish out of water and then you started to fall!'' She laughed again. ''You were lucky that cute Korean was around to catch you before you fell.''

Huh? What was she talking about? I tried to make sense of what she had just told me.

''Wait a minute… I thought I was in a hospital. Where is my mom?'' I asked confused.

Then her smile went away and she turned serious. She walked over to me and placed a cool hand to my forehead. ''Are you sure you're feeling okay?''

I tried to brush her off. ''Yes I'm fine. Where am I?'' I demanded, bewilderment was starting to rise in my chest.

She stepped back, her green eyes gazed at me with worry. ''I can't believe you don't remember. You're our newest student here at Soul Calibur High!''

What the hell…

It was then that I got a good look at the name tag on her shirt. It read: _**NURSE LYNETTE**_

_Lynette? As in the armor shop owner from the game Soul Calibur 3? _ _It couldn't be…_

* * *

**_ENHJFEWJKFEKHFWKLJFJWKGKJW! _**

**_ARE YOU GUYS AS EXCITED AS I AM ABOUT THIS?! Seriously are you?! _**

Get ready for some humor, some drama, and fun modern-day exciting adventures in high school with your favorite characters from Soul Calibur! I originally planned on publishing this in the spring when TATD was almost finished. I don't know if I can handle two stories at once. But I dilly-dallied and shilly-shallied on updating that story, and it's sad but I'm not excited as I was about writing now than when I first started. (It got boring) The Tiger and The Dragon should have almost been finished by now. But like I said I bull-coned around. So, I needed some excitement in my writing life and I thought: ''Why not post it now?!''

Tell me what you guys think! I will try to have chapter two up before the beginning of next month! [I've gotten serious about my writing so expect updates when I tell you they're coming ]

**STAY TUNED! AND REVIEW!**


	2. The Descendant

**So this chapter is pretty much a bunch of talking between me and Zasalamel, but it explains a lot so please read it.**

* * *

''Wait… wait a minute. This is some kind of sick joke right?'' I asked. Maybe my friends knew just how obsessed I was with the game and they got someone to dress up like Lynette, probably snuck in my house and dosed some of my food, and then when I passed out, brought me here. Was that too farfetched or was I just crazy?

Lynette's face remained serious. She gazed sympathetically at me and shook her head.

_What the hell was going on? There was just no way a video game character was standing right in front of me. Unless…_

''Unless this is the a dream.'' I said out loud. Yeah that had to be it! ''This is just a dream that feels all too real! And I'm going to end it right now!'' I swung my feet over the nursery bed and leaped down.

''Hey, where are you going?'' Called Lynette from behind me.

''I'm leaving.'' I said as I flung back the curtain surrounding the bed and glanced around the room. Then Iwalked to the end of the row of beds where the nearest wall was.

''But you can't leave.'' She said now standing behind me a few feet away.

''Oh yes I can!'' I objected happily. I stepped back a few yards away from the wall, preparing myself to run towards it. It turned out that maybe I actually did have a date with the concrete of my porch steps, it knocked me out, and right now I was just in a very vivid Lala-land of my favorite video game. And when I woke up, I would have a painful headache, a broken back, It would still be my first day of my senior year and I would be spending it in the hospital with my annoying step mother beside me, just like I had anticipated.

I took a deep breath and starred down the wall in front of me. Lynette stood in the background giving me a worried and perplexed gaze, but made no attempt to stop me. ''That's not going to get you back to wherever you came from. You're just going to hurt yourself.'' She said.

''Maybe. But it's worth a try.'' Right when I placed my right foot in front of me, ready to sprint. I heard a deep monotonic voice. A voice that gave me chills and made goose bumps prickle on my skin.

''So you have awaken.''

I stopped dead in my tracks. That voice… I instantly knew who it belonged to. Slowly, I turned around and came face to face The Mastermind himself. He appeared just as I would have imagined him in person, holding me under an eerie, intimidating gaze. The only strange thing I noticed was that both his eyes were a sort of faded bronze, when one of his eyes should have been pure gold. On top of that he was wearing a black and gold nicely tailored suit with a blue tie. A suit! Not just any old suit, but a suit of nice quality. He was dressed like the principal of a school…

But why was I getting scared and stalling time by taking in his appearance? This was just a dream. What kind of suit he had on didn't matter.

''No I haven't awaken I'm still stuck in this dream! '' I corrected him. I turned my attention back to the wall. ''Now, if you'll excuse me.''

''This is not a dream.'' He said calmly.

I paused and turned around to look at him. Of course he'd say that.

''So harming yourself is useless.'' He continued.

Just when I was about to protest, he took a few steps toward me, raised his hand and in a flash I was no longer in the nursery room. I was standing in very tidy room with a large desk in the middle of it. The only light source coming into the room was the sunlight that streamed through the black blinds in the two windows. A golden desk tag sat in the front and said; **PRINCIPAL ZASALAMEL. ** The room appeared to be an office. His office.

Zasalamel was standing on the other side of the desk, gazing out a window that overlooked the lawn of the school. His back was turned to me. The only sound I heard were the faint voices of kids passing by in the hallways.

''W-what's going on?'' I asked. I had meant for my voice to sound demanding and authoritative. But instead it came out shaky and squeaky. I sounded like the scared, frightened little girl that I was.

Zasalamel remained quiet. I continued to prod.

''What is this place? Are you the one who brought me here?'' No answer.

If my memory served correct, Zasalamel was _the _mastermind in all the games. Always planning, always cunning people. If this in fact wasn't a dream. Which I doubted or I was just going crazy. He was behind it all, and I was almost positive he has brought me here.

''Where am I?!'' I yelled, becoming impatient and growing more terrified by the second.

Finally he answered. ''Yes. I am the one who brought you here.''

''Why?'' I whispered.

_What was wrong with me? Why was I going along with this? Why wasn't I clawing at myself, panicking and begging to wake up? _

But for this one time I decided to swallow my cowardice, silence my raging mind and accept the impossible for a moment.

''I require your assistance.'' He stated simply. Remaining as motionless as a statue in front of the window.

''My assistance?'' I asked confused.

What could he possibly need from me? He sighed lifted his hand and flicked the blinds closed. The room dimmed. My pulse quickened. What was he about to do?

Then he turned around and lowered himself into his black leather desk chair. He gestured to a chair in front of the desk. ''Have a seat.''

This was certainly strange. Although I knew Zasalamel probably wasn't a rowdy and impatient man… I also got the sense that this wasn't how he usually acted or conversed with other people. He was very calm, and he was being what I would like to call kind. Why was I different? Maybe I wasn't. He was being this way because he wanted something from me. I kept in mind that this man hand fooled many people, I wasn't going to give him the false impression that I trusted him. Still, I did as he told and sat down. I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

He laced his fingers together, leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on his desk. ''I have brought you from the past, to here. Ten years into the future.''

My eyes went as big as tennis balls. ''T-ten years into the future?!''

I couldn't believe it! Then I thought about something else. ''But, Lynette how did she get here? She also said that there were others here in the school.''

If I remember correctly she told me a cute Korean boy caught me before I passed out and brought me to her. And for some reason ''cute Korean boy'' only brought one person to mind who was also from the Soul Calibur game. Yun-Seong. And if Yun-Seong and Lynette were here, there were probably others from the game too.

''Yes, you are correct. There are others here from the past as well. All of those who were involved with the two swords; Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.'' He paused and thought for a moment before continuing.

''Although in the beginning most of them refused to cooperate, they have come to reason that without me, they will never be able to return to the past.'' He said as the corners of his mouth came up into wicked grin.

I tried to process everything that he was telling me, but my mind just refused to soak it all in. I had been brought ten years into the future by a game character who in return brought other game characters along with him. At a high school… which I'm guessing he just magically brought into existence and became principle with his tricky ways of alchemy and magic.

''But… this just isn't possible, any of this.'' I glared at him over the desk. ''How do I know I'm still not dreaming?!''

He remained silent, and continued to watch me with faded bronze orbs, baring his usual solemn expression...it was becoming unnerving.

I shook my head before placing my elbows onto the desk and irritably pulling at my hair. I felt like a big ball of confusion. And when I got confused, upset or agitated, like any normal girl I started to cry.

''This isn't real, none of you are. You're just a game character!'' I sobbed.

I heard him sigh before rising up out of his chair. There were a few seconds of silence. ''In your time, you may think I am just a game character, but that is not true. Those games that you play, the stories that you hear, everything that they are based off of in history are true.''

Immediately at hearing those words I stopped crying and my curiosity took over. I raised my head to look up at him. His back was turned to me.

''So… your saying that in the 16th century, there actually was a battle between good and evil? Those two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur existed?!'' I asked.

He turned to me. ''Correction, they still do exist. ''

I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. So everything about those games… were real. The characters, the monsters, the swords, were all part of this world's history. ''But then, how come this isn't written down in world's history? How come no one knows that this really happened?''

''Overtime, the humans who heard about this wanted to keep all this information to themselves. They wanted to conceal the secrets to ultimate power by twisting the truth into fiction. However, the stories of the past and everything that they based it on is not one-hundred percent accurate.''

Now what was he talking about? It seemed he just continued to go on and on and none of my questions were going to be answered. I just still couldn't believe this was all real and was happening now. I stood up.

''But wait a minute, you still haven't told me why you brought me here!'' I exclaimed. I didn't care that he was a wizard, sorcerer or whatever. And I didn't care that he could harm me or throw me into a soul devouring vortex with the flick of his hand. I wanted to know why he brought me here and I wanted to know now.

Then slowly, he turned around. He crossed the side of the desk and then walked in front of me. Suddenly I didn't feel so bold anymore. I was too scared to look at him, nervously I looked down at my black combat boots.

''Rest assured, I have no desire to harm you.'' He said in that deep monotone voice of his.

The words bared no twinge of emotion. But deep inside of me, there was a small part that listened to his words, and believed that he wouldn't hurt me. No-_knew_ that he wouldn't hurt me. It was strange... But then there was the real me. The me right now that told my mind I couldn't trust this man. Then again if he wanted to hurt me he could have done it already.

I looked up at him.

He held out his hand. ''Give me your hand.''

I hesitated. What was he going to do? Afraid of what would happen if I refused, I slowly lifted my hand and placed it inside of his. He grasped it and gently turned my arm over to reveal my wrist. My birthmark…

My birthmark was a dark brown, a few shades darker than my natural skin tone. The shape of it resembled a medium sized splatter mark, like a drop of blood that had just smacked a surface and stood out against the color of it.

He reached out with his other hand and lightly brushed his fingers across it. His fingers were cool and immediately it sent a jolt of electricity through me, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. I winced and tried to pull my arm from his grasp but he was too strong.

He looked up at me and gave me a stern look. A look that said; _don't be stupid. _I remained calm and resisted the urge to scream bloody murder.

''Haven't you ever wondered what this mark means?'' He asked.

''No.'' I answered.

Then he placed his hand over the mark again. I got the same tingly vibration, but only in my arm. My wrist began to feel warm and strange. When he removed his hand, my birthmark was glowing a strange sparkly blue color. The light was so bright that it hurt my eyes to look at it. He continued to hold on to my hand as he spoke.

'' The stories about me stated that I had no children. Not in any of my reincarnations. But, you are my descendant. The seventh descendant of my bloodline.'' He stated simply.

''What are you saying?'' I whispered, meeting his gaze.

''You are not human. As the seventh descendant, you have inherited powers and abilities of the descendants before you. You are capable of more than you know. And you are by far, the strongest descendant that has ever existed.''

He let go of my hand. The glowing stopped. I let it fall back to my side and starred at the ground wide-eyed. I was his descendant…?

I looked over at him. Everything he said had to be true, what other way was there to explain the glowing and the reason he brought me here. Still I didn't understand why…

''But why here? Why did you bring me in the future? Why couldn't you have just come to me in the present?''

''The flow of time and space is a difficult matter. As of now, you are the only person in the world who knows the truth, the truth about history; Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. I went back into the past and erased the existence of those silly games. The people today, and you're friends who are in the present and all of those who have ever played them will wake up the next morning and not know a thing about them, they won't even know there ever was a ridiculous corporation called NAMCO. If you remained there in the present, your memory also would have been altered.''

Then I asked what I had been wondering the whole time when he told me he had brought everyone from the past.

''What are you hoping to accomplish from all of this?''

Then he smiled, lifted his hands and raised his head. He gazed at the ceiling as if it wasn't even there, like he was looking past it, directly into the sky. His body began to glow, and I could see two forms of his body entwined in one.

''I have a plan. A plan that will change the past, the present and the future as we know it ! A plan that will make the dream that I have dreamed for so long come true, and change this God forsaken world at the same time.''

Then he looked at me. One of his eyes was bronze; the other was the pure gold I was used to seeing.

''But in order to do it, I will need your help. And other's as well. Are you willing to cooperate, my dear descendant?''

_Oh hell to the fuck, to the no. He is not about to be calling me ''descendant'' all the time. I have a name! _

But I kept that outburst to myself and answered him. ''Yes, It would appear don't have a choice.''

He grinned. ''Excellent. You're more intelligent than I thought. Most certainly smarter than your previous ancestors.''

''What's that suppose to mean?'' I snapped.

I had a feeling he had done this before, and maybe some of his descendants refused to work with him.

''I just have one question.''

''Yes?'' He inquired.

''This plan that you have… will it alter anything about my parents or bring any harm to my family or friends?''

He laughed. ''Of course not, my dear descendant.''

But I didn't believe him. He flat out said that his ''plan'' would change the past, present and future.I did worry about my mother and father but right now the only thing I could do was do as I was told. The quicker I helped him with what he wanted, the quicker I could return back to my time. Back to my home.

''And when this is over, you will send me back home right?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' He stated simply.

I knew one thing though…

''And please, stop calling me ''descendant''! I have a name you know, and it's _Delaney!'' _

But he just ignored me and went over behind his desk to grab a folded piece of paper that lay on top of it. He walked back over and handed it to me.

''All the necessary information you need to function is written here. And anything you need to purchase can be made with this.'' He reached inside of the folded paper and produced a golden Visa card.

Anything I needed to purchase huh? Well that was one thing I was looking forward to, I was willing to bet my life there was a ridiculous amount of money on this card.

''In the meantime, you will be staying at my residence I own in this city.''

I looked at him. I didn't know how I would cope with living under the same roof as him.

''Don't worry, you will have your own space and privacy. After school is dismissed, everyday at seven we will begin our training.''

''T-training?'' Just how long did he intend to keep me here?

''Up until now your powers have remained dormant. I will help you train to develop and use them.''

''Oh, right.'' I took the piece of paper and Visa card he held out and sighed. There was still one thing I wanted to know but I thought I had pestered him with enough questions and decided not to ask… I was certain I'd get my answer sooner or later anyway.

''What is it?'' Zasalamel asked.

How did he know I wanted to ask him something? Well, that was a stupid question… Zasalamel knew everything.

''It's just…Where are my parents now?'' I looked up at him.

''They are still here.''

''But, am I with them?''

''No, as I said before time and space are complicated. Because I brought you here from the present, you exist in the future as your present self, not your normal self. For them, on that day they simply think you disappeared. But they have moved on and come to live without you.''

I couldn't believe what he had just told me. It broke my heart to know that right now my parents had to live believing a terrible lie that their daughter had disappeared. They must have been worried sick, thinking that all sorts of things had happened to me. Tears began to blur my vision.

''As I said before, they have come to accept what happened that day. They are not a grief stricken as you think.''

I glared at him. ''That's what you think! Your heart is as cold as ice and you're so unemotional you might as well not be living! What would you know about losing someone?!'' I yelled in a shaky voice.

Oh no… What had I just done? It wasn't like me to say such hurtful things... even if they were the truth. He remained silent. Then for a brief moment, a slight frown made it's way to his face and I could see in his eyes that my words had caused something to stir inside of him. Certainly the words of a silly school girl like me didn't pierce him.

''More than you think.'' He answered.

Quickly I apologized. ''I- I'm sorry…really I am.''

Then he spoke; his tone was hard. ''Go across the hall, get your paper work from the counselor and wait in front of the school. One of my henchmen will direct you to a car that will take you to my residence. Settle in and get your bearings for now. Return tomorrow ready to attend your classes.''

He brushed passed me and opened his office door. ''Your dismissed.''

I quickly walked passed him with my head down. I figured I should say something to him on my way out but nothing came. The door closed behind me, and then I heard the lock click.

_Figures. Why should I be feeling guilty about what I said. Darn it, it was the truth and he's the one who brought me here! _

I looked around, I must have been in the main office. The office looked just like any other high school office, except everything was adorned in red and sky blue. Hm. Must have been the school colors. No one was in the office, the two work stations where the office workers were suppose to be were vacant. I looked at the desk tag on the desk beside me, it read; _**OFFICE ASSISTANT, Miss Setsuka**__. _

Oh God, I felt sorry for the kids who needed anything from her. I walked to the little door beside the counter and pushed it open, then closed it behind me.

That's when the door in front of me opened. It was a regular kid wearing a red and blue football jacket with the letters S and C on it. He looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, then looked up at me.

''Hey, are you an office worker?''

I shook my head.

He let out a frustrated sound and peered behind the counter at the two empty work stations.

''Is Ms. Setsuka behind there?''

''No, I didn't see anyone back there.'' I told him truthfully.

''Shit! The office workers here at the school aren't ever back there!'' Then he spun on his heels and pushed open the door, slamming it behind him.

_Well then. _

I walked out of the main office and onto the hallway. The halls were flowing with teenagers, each heading to a destination, just like any normal high school. I noticed that none of the students were wearing uniform, they were all wearing regular clothes. Thank God.

I looked around, there was a stair case to my right and few doors in front of me, I looked down the hall I was on, it went off in different directions. I had no I idea where the counselor's office was. I thought about stopping someone and asking then, but then I noticed a sign right in front of me over a door that said Counselor's Office. God I was such a klutz.

I crossed the hall, twisted the knob and opened the door. The office was filled with a few kids but it wasn't too packed. A couple of them looked like they were getting their pictures taken for their I.D. Others were in different parts of the office talking with the counselors. It must have still been the beginning of the school year, how many days into it I didn't know.

''Can I help you with anything?'' came a voice.

I turned to my left. It was…Valeria.

She sat at her desk, she appeared just as beautiful as she was in the game. Violet hair, grey eyes and…ehm. Big boobs. But her outfit wasn't as provocative as it was in the game. She was wearing modern clothing (unlike Lynette) that covered her cleavage. I tried not to let my astonishment show on my face at seeing her in person.

''Um, yes I'm here to pick up my schedule.'' I said.

''Your name?''

''Uh…Delaney Nelson..''

I didn't know why I was nervous about telling her my name.

''Ah, you must be the principle's niece. He told me you'd be coming today.'' She said smiling. ''I have your schedule right here.''

_Niece?! Is that what he was telling everyone around here?_

But I went along with it. ''Eh he…yeah, I'm his niece.'' I lied.

She opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. Then she handed it to me.

''Thank you.'' I told her.

She smiled and nodded. I headed for the door while glancing down at my schedule.

**-DELANEY NELSON- SIDNO: 0598367**

**YEAR: 2024 - 022 SOUL CALIBUR HIGH SCHOOL**

**Homeroom: Sophitia Alexandra**

**Counselor: Valeria Morales**

**Advisor: ****Siegfried Schtauffen**

_What the hell?! Siegfried was going to be my advisor?!_

I was so busy looking down at my schedule, I didn't realize I was headed towards two boys. I accidently bumped into them.

''Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.'' I turned around and called behind me.

But one of them, the shorter one just kept walking by, I doubt he even noticed me he was so engrossed in whatever it was they were discussing. The other one turned around, looked me up and down and smiled.

''It's all good cutie.'' He winked at me.

I felt my face redden. I didn't know what to say so I just turned around and kept walking. As they went down the hallway I could hear a bit of what they were talking about.

''Anyway, like I was saying Dean before you turned around to look at that girl, that guy is a friggin' psychopath! I mean it's already the second week of school and he has us doing all of these extreme excercises! Workouts I've never even heard of!''

Then Dean replied back, ''Well, Mr. Heishiro's doing that to all of his students. I honestly think he's using us to try and compete with that lady, the female P.E. teacher, what's her name?''

''You mean Ms. Taki?'' The other asked.

''Yeah,'' Replied Dean. ''Hey on the cool though I think those two have a thing for each other-Hey quick! Hit me on the head!''

''What?! Why? ''

''Dude, have you seen how hot our nurse is? That's her office right there! Hurry up hit me!''

Oh God.

Some magical way I found my way out through the main doors and exited to the front of the school. Zasalamel said to wait there and one his henchmen would pick me up. I sat down on one of the steps and gazed at the huge green lawn. The sky was clear, the sun was out and the air felt nice. I wondered what month it was. September?

A few minutes later, a black Mercedes came down the lane in front of me and stopped. A young man with brown hair, dressed in a black suit with black shades got out. He walked over to me.

''Miss Nelson?'' He asked.

''Yes?''

''Our boss told us we would need to pick you up at this location. Are you ready?''

I stood up and folded my papers into my pocket, along with the golden Visa card. ''Yeah.'' I said.

He nodded and walked over to the car to open the door for me. I slid into the back seat, he closed it behind me, then went over to the driver's side.

''I have instructions to take you wherever you wish.'' He said strapping his seatbelt across his chest. ''Where is it you wish to go?'' He turned around and looked at me through dark glasses.

I sighed. The golden Visa card in my pocket sparkled at me lovingly. I smiled. ''Where is the nearest mall?'' I asked. Zasalamel probably had the necessities for living in his _mansion_, which no doubt was what type of residence he had. But I doubt he had other things that would save a teenage girl like me from boredom.

He smiled. ''Just a few miles from here.'' He switched the gear to drive, placed both his hands on the wheel and then drove off. I gazed at the lawn of the school as we left and entered the main road. The sky blue and red sign in the middle of it said; **SOUL CALIBUR HIGH, HOME OF THE YOUNG WARRIORS!**

* * *

** Alright! So what do ya think so far? I spent all day finishing this chapter! I don't know how but somehow I didn't get tired of writing it. The words just started flying, typing themselves. Like I said, I really am enjoying writing this story. The next chapter you will get to see some of the teachers at the school, students and see what life is really like Soul Calibur High! Get ready for some adventure! **


	3. Welcome to Soul Calibur High!

**A FEW THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ!**

**ONE: I changed the character's name; Josh, who was in the previous chapter to Dean. It sounds better. So if you go back and you re-read chapter two and was like: WTH? That's what happened.**

**TWO: Taki doesn't have a last name so I had to come up with one. Taki's soul represents honor, so I looked up the word honor in Japanese and got ''Meiyo''. I added that ''ka'' part on the end which means ''female.'' All together _Meiyoka_ means_ ''honorous woman''_ if that's a word.**

* * *

That night before my first day of school at Soul Calibur High, naturally I had trouble sleeping. I still couldn't accept everything that had happened. I had been sucked into a black vortex, fell asleep and then woke up here. I kept hoping that it would work in reverse too. I tried closing my eyes, and imagining that black vortex again to dream about it as I fell asleep. So I could return back to where I came from, back to my time, back to my home, but… nothing happened.

The next morning I woke up, I was still covered in the plain white sheets of the queen size bed, inside of my plain spacious room Zasalamel had given me, inside his _mansion of a residence. _Yes, he owned a mansion, just as I had anticipated.

I reached for my white iPhone 20GS on the pillow next to me. It was the most recent version of the iPhone (which in all honesty functioned no different from the previous versions) to look at the time. I despised iPhones, but I purchased it along with every other piece of expensive clothing, jewelry, shoes and electronics I saw in the mall, in hopes of robbing Zasalamel of all his money. This probably was impossible because I'm sure in this time today he was considered a billionaire.

**7:05 AM;** The phone read. If I was right about one thing, a maid/servant would be knocking on my door in the next…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. _

''Miss Delaney, Miss Delaney?'' Called a hesitant female voice from the other side of the door.

_Grrrr…God her voice is so annoying!_

''Miss Delaney?'' Came her voice again.

Well there was no making her go away. ''YES?!'' I shouted. I was genuinely aggravated, but I tried not to sound rude.

''It's time for you to awake and get ready for school. When you're ready, you can come to the living room area and breakfast will be served.''

''Alright.'' I replied groggily.

''And once you're finished your caretaker will drive you too school.''

''Okay.'' I called.

''School begins at eight-thirty. Mr. Zasalamel wants you to be ready by eight-fifteen so you can arrive on time-''

''Alright! Go away!'' I shouted.

There was silence, and then I saw the shadows of the maid's feet beneath the door move as she retreated down the hall. I really didn't mean to be rude, but I seriously hated being woken up and rushed to get ready in the morning. I liked to get ready at my own pace. As a matter or fact, whenever I saw Zasalamel today I was going to tell him this.

I sighed before flinging off the covers and sitting up. I looked around my room. The floor was littered with bags of brand new clothes and boxes of electronics and other items that I had bought yesterday. Man, I was going to have some unpacking and organizing to do when I got home. In the mean time I needed to pick out an outfit to wear. Sense it would be my first day there, I wanted to be pretty and I wanted to look my best.

I got down on the floor and began pulling out clothes. Tossing away casual clothes like jeans or t-shirts; clothing's that wouldn't make me stand out. When I had pulled clothes from just about every bag, I decided to wear a cute light pink, short ruffley dress with a thin purple ribbon tied beneath the bust area. The dress had spaghetti straps. I didn't like my shoulders to show so I found a cropped, long sleeve blue jean jacket to wear over it. For the shoes, I decided to wear blue baby doll shoes with a strap that tied around the ankle. I was going to be adorable!

I got up and went to the bathroom (thankfully I had my own bathroom) to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I was done, I ran a brush through my hair and decided to leave it down so that it could fall around my shoulders. It wasn't humid outside so I didn't have to worry about it transforming into a 70's fro during the day. I got dressed and completed my outfit with a pink head band that had a pink silk rose on the side and a pearl necklace. Then I put on a little lipgloss.

I grabbed my phone and schedule and went downstairs. As I made my way down the massive white staircase, three maids greeted me and directed me to the dinner table.

''Good morning, Miss Delaney. What would you like for breakfast?'' The female maid asked.

They sat me down at the table. I requested the first thing that popped up in my mind. ''Um, I'd like some chocolate chip pancakes!'' I replied.

The maid smiled. ''Coming right up.''

The other maid came behind me and placed a napkin on my lap. ''What would you like to drink?'' She asked.

''Can I have a glass of milk?'

''Sure,'' she chirped.

''Um, where is Zasalamel?'' I asked. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind about what time I wanted to be woken up, but I saw him nowhere in the house when I came down. It appeared that I would be eating breakfast alone.

''Oh, Master Zasalamel left hours ago for work at your school. '' She said, looking at me as if I should have known the answer to that question. Then she left to join the other maids in the kitchen. Well of course he would be going to the school early, he was the principal after all.

Exactly five minutes later they returned with a steaming plate of four fluffy delicious smelling chocolate-chip pancakes stacked high. Maybe living with Zasalamel wouldn't be so bad. I could get used to this.

After I was done eating, I went out to the front and was directed to the black Mercedes from yesterday, being driven by the same guy from yesterday. I later learned that his name was Wace, and I would probably never see him without his shades on.

On the drive to school, he informed me that after ten years, all the schools in the parish of Santa Fe California went by the block schedule. (Yes, not only had I been brought ten years into the future, but I was no longer in Shreveport, Louisiana.) Very different from the schedule of regular schools. Instead of going to all eight of my classes everyday and spending forty-five minutes in each. I went to only four which were the first four on my schedule one day, that day was considered and A Day; class periods 1-4. Then, the next four on my schedule the day after, class periods 5-8 declared it a B Day. It sounds confusing but it was really quite simple.

When we pulled up in front of the school. Wace turned to me before I got out.

''Here, take this.'' He held out a thick silver cross that had a blue jewel in the center. No type of chain necklace was attached to it.

''What's this for?'' I asked taking it.

'' It's a pager. My boss has ordered me to keep a close eye on you. If you're in danger, or you need my help, I will be there in a moment's notice. All you have to do is pressed that button in the middle.''

I slipped the cross in the jacket pocket. ''Thank you,'' I told him.

Still, I wondered why Zasalamel would hire me a bodyguard. It gave me an eerie feeling. What kind of danger was I in?

A smile tugged at the corner's of his mouth. ''Don't thank me Miss Nelson, It's my job.''

He stepped out of the car and walked over to my door to open it. I got out.

''I'll be back at three-thirty sharp to pick you up.''

''Okay.'' I said.

''Try to have a nice day.'' He told me as walked back over to the driver's side and got back into the car. I watched him as he drove down the drive-way.

Wace didn't give me a creepy feeling, but… there was just something about him. Something about him I sensed wasn't human… It was strange, in the back of my mind, that's what something kept telling me. Of course, he couldn't be human if he was hired to be my bodyguard in a futuristic world where supernatural game characters existed. But then… what could he be?

I would just have to spend more time with him, or study every little detail I could find about him. Which wouldn't be easy because he was nice, but he was also mysterious. Plus, it had only been on day, but he was always around the mansion and I had yet to see him without his shades.

I tried not to think too much about it and pulled out my schedule. Which… strangely had classes that looked like they would belong to a junior… I read the top of the paper. What's that? He did have me classified as a junior! ARGH! I was supposed to be a senior!

**PERIOD: ROOM# SUBJECT: INSTRUCTOR: **

** 01/COUN/ OFF CAMPUS/ VALERIA MORALES/ 0313; MTR **

**02/ 204/ ENGLISH III /SOPHITIA ALEXANDRIA/ 022002; MTR**

**03/ 301/ ALGEBRA/ II JAMES M WOODS/ 022075; MTR **

**04/ AUDITO/ DRAMA/ RAPHAEL SOREL/ 022517; MTWRF**

**05/ 207/ WORLD HISTORY/ SIEGFRIED SCHTAUFFEN/ 022130; MTR **

**06/ SLAB 04/** **CHEMISTRY II/ IVY VALENTINE/ 022291; MTWRF**

**07/ 109/ CULTURAL STUDIES/CERVANTES LEON/ 022229; MWF**

**08/ GYM/ PEII/ TAKI MEIYOKA/ 022418; MTWRF **

Wow, I had more Soul Calibur characters as teachers than I could ask for. So it looked I had no first block… Hmm. Where was I going to go? Last year I had no first block, and I didn't have to come to school until second block. So what would I do until then? I decided to go to Valeria and ask her.

As I entered the school and made my way down the hallway, it looked like school was just beginning. Some kids were standing around at their lockers gossiping while some were on their way to class. I didn't know my bearings but I did remember how to get to the counselor's office. When I passed the main staircase I noticed three girls, dressed up in preppy looking outfits with a pound on make up on each of their faces. They leaned up against their lockers gossiping and looking at almost everyone that passed by up and down, scrunching their noses in disaprovement.

When I passed by, the short brunette girl on the left leaned over and whispered to the tall blonde in the middle. The blonde girl looked at me and immediately burst out laughing. The other two girls joined her.

_Ah, typical we-run-this-school-popular-bitch clique. _I ignored them.

When I got to counselor's office and walked inside, Valeria had on her glasses reading a piece of paper. She looked up and saw me.

''Good morning Miss Nelson, what can I help you with?'' She asked. I wasn't gay or anything, but wow, she was so beautiful. She was always my favorite shop owner in the games. I still had yet to get used to how unnaturally pretty she was. Then again, if Valeria looked unnatural to me, I had yet to see the rest of the Soul Calibur characters.

''Good morning,'' I greeted back. ''I seem to have a problem, I don't have a first block.''

She reached for my schedule, I handed it to her.

''Hmm…'' She said after looking at it. ''Well, most students who don't have a first period class, usually don't report to school until second period.''

''I know.'' I said.

''Is that a problem?'' She asked.

''No, it's not. I just didn't notice it until this morning and… I have nowhere to go until second period.''

''Well, you can always replace it with an elective. Or join a club. We have Fine Arts, Pottery, Fencing-''

_Fencing?!_

''Um, I'll have to think about it.'' I told her, nervously scratching the back of my head.

''Okay, well in the meantime, how about you use this time get your bearings of the school?''

''I can help with that!'' Came a chirpy voice before I could answer.

A girl stepped out of the other office in the room and came up to me beaming. She looked to be around my age. She was about a couple of inches shorter than me, dressed in very school-girl-goody-two shoes attire (not to be rude) She had neck length cropped brown hair that was swept away from her forehead with a clamp. She gazed at me with big brown eyes full of excitement that were framed by glasses.

''Oh wow! I like your outfit! It's really cute!'' She as she pulled me into a quick hug and then held out her hand. I was a bit taken back by her friendlessness for a brief moment but I stuck my hand out and shook hers.

I smiled. ''Thank you.''

At least one person had a sense of fashion. If my outfit is what the bitch clique was laughing at then they were probably just jealous, and tried to make me feel bad.

''I'm Mio! Mio Fitzgerald! It's so nice to meet you!'' She beamed shaking my hand.

''I'm Delaney, Delaney Nelson.'' I said smiling. ''Oh, I've heard a lot about you! You're the principles niece!''

_Already I was a celebrity here?_

''I can show you around the school if like!''

''Um, sure.'' I replied.

''If… that's alright with you Ms. Morales.'' She turned to Valeria.

Valeria looked up from one of her papers and gave an easy smile. ''Sure Mio, go ahead.''

'' Okay, let's take a look at your schedule.'' She reached for the folded piece of paper in my hand. I handed it to her.

''Oh, wow! You're a junior like me!'' She said after gazing at my schedule for a few seconds.

_I'm actually supposed to be a senior, but that butthole Zasalamel made me a junior! For what reason I don't know, but I was definitely going to find out!_

''We even have some of the same classes! I have English with you second period.''She looked up at me and smiled, then handed me my schedule.

''Well let's go!''

''Wait, won't we need a hall pass?''

''Nope, I'm an office worker. I've got this tag!'' She held up the Office Worker I.D. that hung around her neck. ''They won't bother us.''

She spun on her heels and then headed for the door, waving at Valeria. I followed her out.

''Be back later Ms. Morales!''

Valeria waved and then returned back to reading some papers.

* * *

About thirty minutes of Mio showing me around the school, I was convinced she must have been on some kind of anti-depressant. She was so happy! And full of energy! I only thought those types of girls existed in animes! But I wasn't complaining, she was a nice girl. And sense I didn't know anyone here, (other than the Soul Calibur characters if you could count them) she would make a great friend.

She showed me where all my classes were, where the cafeteria was, the gym, everything I needed to know. My locker was on the second floor. So far I thought I had everything important memorized, so I wouldn't end up getting lost, but Soul Calibur High was huge! Bigger than any high school I had ever seen. It had everything a regular high school would have. Except all the building were separated. Most of the time you had to walk outside to get to where you needed to go, and from the extra shiny floors and glossy painted walls, I could guess that the school was recently built. When Mio told me this was the first year for the school to be open, that just confirmed it.

''Well, that's everything!'' She said as we came to stop on the second floor.

''So… where do I go now?'' I asked.

''Well, you could come back to the counselor's office with me if you want to. Ms. Morales won't mind if you wait down there. It shouldn't be much longer until first period is over with.''

''Okay,'' I said.

But when we made to the end of the hallway and were about to go down the stairs the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period.

''Well never mind! There goes our cue.'' Mio said.

We turned back around. A few seconds later, the doors on both sides of the hall opened and they became flooded with teenagers. We waited on the side of the wall until everyone had poured out of our English class. As the students left, I thought I saw a flash of reddish-brown spiky hair. The guy had his back to me, but even so I could see that he had broad shoulders and a muscular build. He was dressed in a dark green shirt and white jeans.

There was only one guy who had that hairstyle, wore those colors and had that build. Yun-Seong. If it was him then I had to thank him for yesterday, if what Lynette said was true. He was the one who had saved me from a date with the hard marble steps.

My assumptions were confirmed when a Asian looking girl with a long brown braid, came up behind him and smacked him on the top of the head with her notebook.

''Ouch Mina! That hurt!'' Yun-Seong yelled as he turned around.

Seong-Mina laughed and said some smart remark back to him before they disappeared into the crowd.

''Hey, Delaney?'' Mio called.

I snapped out of my starring trance and turned to her. ''Yeah?''

''Do you… know that guy or something?'' She asked, nodding her head in the direction which Yun-Seong disappeared.

''Um, sort of.'' I said.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but then a voice interrupted us.

''Good morning girls, come on inside.''

It was Sophitia.

* * *

**Thank you guys for being good sports and supporting this story! **

**Docx manager was being a fat a**hole and wouldn't let me space out the schedule like I wanted. I hope you guys can read it. Anyway, I'm so sorry I didn't get to make it to the fun parts where you can see how the SC characters interact with the students as teacher. But this chapter was 3,000 words. I had to get all that dilly-dallying out of the way, and separate it because the next chapter will be pretty long. And if I would have added to this it would have been extra long. So anyway, tell me what you think so far. I know nothing has happened so far but the next chapter will be a little more exciting. I might have that up this upcoming Saturday. Stay tuned and Review!**

**Also, Go check out my deviantart! It's ''darkwizardi''. I will be uploading pictures of characters and things for upcoming chapters in both of my stories! Thanks! **


	4. Words of Refuge

''**Even before you start… This is a preemptive chapter. Just know that I have a whole bag chapters, with your name on it…''**

**Lol, if any of you didn't catch the Dr. Evil reference from Austin Powers you should be ashamed of yourselves! Once again I apologize for the delay. I'm not going to go into what happened this time but ust know that It won't happen again. I will write and finish this story no matter how I feel. I like making you guys happy to see what happens next in this awesome story as it progress.**

**So I know I said this chapter was going to be exciting but it isn't... because I didn't want to combine it with everything else and it would be reaaally long. I know a lot of people don't like long chapters. But this chapter is very important so please read.**

* * *

Me and Mio stood in the hallway against the wall, waiting for the students to pour out of the classroom as I watched Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong disappear down the hall.

''Hey, Delaney?'' Mio called.

I snapped out of my starring trance and turned to her. ''Yeah?''

''Do you… know that guy or something?'' She asked, nodding her head in the direction in which Yun-Seong disappeared.

''Um, sort of.'' I said.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but then a voice interrupted us.

''Good morning girls, come on inside.''

I turned around and before me stood the Greece Goddess herself. She wasn't as old as I had imagined her. She looked like the young mother that she was, and brave, youthful older sister. Her skin was the exact definition of beautiful porcelain. Her green eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes sparkled more brighter than any emerald I had ever seen. She was dressed in modern clothing of course. She was wearing a royal blue suit jacket with a black silky blouse that covered her cleavage underneath (Thank God). A royal blue tight skirt that stopped a bit above her knees, black strappy heels and her hair was tied back into a braid, leaving a few bangs framing her face.

I mean, damn, was it possible that everyone from the game would be beyond unnaturally beautiful? I was seriously waiting for someone who was going to have an average appearance that wouldn't induce you to stare at them every five seconds. If I thought boys drooled over average chicks, they must have gone brain dead when they saw some of the females from the game.

I quickly caught a hold of myself and remembered that I was a new student.

''Hi, I'm a new student here.'' I said. I handed her my schedule.

She took it and glanced down at it. Her eyes lit up. ''Delaney…Nelson…'' She read. Then looked at me. ''You must be Zasalamel's niece.''

She looked me up and down once, studying me under a perplexed gaze for a brief moment. Then she gave a small smile. (To hide whatever it was she was thinking,)

''Go on inside and find yourself a seat, I'll be right with you once everyone arrives.''

''Okay,'' I said, and walked inside.

Mio was right behind me. ''Oh! Come sit by me! My desk is right here!''

She took my arm and dragged me to a desk in the center of the room. She pointed to a desk on the row left to hers. I wasn't a bad seat, I would have preferred to sit in the back and not deal with being distracted by people talking behind me or starring at my back, but I guess I would have to deal with it. School was what? Almost two weeks in? All the good seats were probably already taken anyway.

I sat down in the desk next to Mio's. She was beaming already, taking out her notebook and looking happily at the board ahead. The students continued to pour in, filling in seats in front of me, behind me and all around. Then in walked Dean.

''Good morning Ms. Alexandra.'' He said, flashing her all his pearly-whites.

''Good morning Mr. Mason, how are you?'' Sophitia said casually, smiling back. She probably didn't realize that he was flirting with her, like most guys would or certainly already do.

He crossed the room and took a seat right next to… me! He leaned back in his desk, sighed and placed his feet on the bottom of the chair in front of him. Then he glanced in my direction and saw me, his honey brown eyes met mine. He smiled.

''Oh hey, I didn't see you there.''

My face grew hot. Casually, I averted my gaze and pretended to be looking in my purse, but I know he saw me. I smiled nervously, and turned briefly to look at him. ''H-hi, how's it going?'' I stuttered.

Darn it, why was it that this guy was making me so nervous? Then I swallowed my shyness and took a good look at him.

Dean was tall with a toned, muscular figure, I saw that just by getting a glimpse at the creases in the side of his neck. He had dangerous masculine features with a smooth square jaw and a set of full lips. Those big honey brown eyes that he was starring at with me matched his thick, wavy chestnut brown hair that had that wind tousled look and coiled around the back of his neck. No doubt about it Dean was friggin' hot… He probably had everyone girl in school chasing after him.

''Good.'' He answered. ''You're that girl I saw in the hall yesterday aren't you?''

For some strange reason I giggled. ''Yeah, and you must be Dean.'' I said.

He laughed and quirked his eyebrows. ''Heard about me already huh? I'm not surprised.''

I didn't know if he was being an egotistical jerk or if he was just kidding.

''So, what's your name?'' He asked.

He appeared to be a regular t-shirt and jeans kind of guy. He was wearing a plain v-neck white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, dark Levi jeans and brown Polo boots

''Um, I'm Delaney.'' I said after I was done giving him a full body scan.

He smiled. ''Delaney, huh? That's a pretty and unique name, for a pretty and unique girl.''

I giggled and I felt my cheeks burn. ''And you sir, are a major flirt!''

We both laughed.

After our laughter died I felt Mio beside me nudge my arm. She looked at me over the rim of her glasses and smirked.

''Looks like someone's got The Hots for Mr. Dean.'' She whispered.

I smiled but said nothing.

Sophitia closed the classroom door after everyone had entered and walked over to sit behind her desk. The tall blonde girl, dressed in a pink shirt and white mini skirt, and her bitch clique were the last students to enter. She tossed her golden locks away from her shoulder and sashayed over to her desk at the back of the classroom with her minions following behind her, their stilettos made that annoying clickity-clackity sound on the floor as they did.

The blonde girl spotted me and scrunched her nose up as she lowered herself in her seat. I turned away and tried to ignore it.

As the students talked among themselves, I saw Sophitia motion for me to come to her desk.

She handed me my scheduled as she scribbled my name in her role book.

''Here's your schedule. Oh, and here is a list of the supplies you'll need for this class.'' She pulled a sticky note off her pad and handed it to me.

''Thank you.'' I said, and went back to my desk.

Sophitia got up and walked in front of the class. ''Okay class, quiet down.''

After a few seconds the noise died down. I was impressed. At my school, usually a teacher would have to say ''Quiet down!'' almost ten to twelve times. So far Sophitia acted just like any teacher I had came across in all my years of going to school. Maybe Zasalamel gave them a manual tittled; _How to Pretend to Be an Educational Instructor. _I wonder if all my Soul Calibur would be as professional as her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had been teaching for years.

''Today we will be entering the next section of unit one in our English Literature; Mythology.''

The students groaned while I grinned and laughed inwardly. I absolutely loved Mythology! So I was going to enjoy this.

''It's not as bad as it sounds, class. In fact I think you'll find it quite interesting.'' She went back over to her desk and picked up a black hat filled with what appeared to be strips of paper.

''As you know, there are many different kinds of Mythology from different cultures. But the most popular among all, is Greek Mythology. Which is what we will began studying.'' She said smiling as she walked between the rows of desks. As she did, I caught some of the boys turning their heads to look at her bottom.

Greek Mythology? Well that would make sense, Sophitia was Greece herself. And if I remember correctly she used to worship the Greek God's at a temple in the game.

''Each one of you will be given the name of the God from which you draw from this hat. So there will be no squabbling or choosing over which you want to study. I want you to write a one page report describing what life is like from the point of view of the God or Goddess you will get.''

When she came up to me I reached inside and shoved my hand all the way to the bottom, trying to get a good one.

When I took my hand out I looked at the piece of paper. It read: **HORAE, GODDESS OF TIME, NATURE AND CHANGE**.

Goddess of _time_? Was this some sort of joke? I turned around to look at Sophitia, her back

was to me as she went down the end of the row. When she turned, she glanced back at me and gave me a knowing look. What the…?

''Whatever God or Goddess you retrieve is the one you will do your report on, there will be no switching or changing it.'' She said, as if reading my mind.

I sighed, why was I making this out of a big deal? I guess doing a project on a Goddess of time wasn't so bad. I might actually learn a thing or two, sense the predicament I was currently in dealt with time itself. It just all felt like a coincidence… I couldn't shake the feeling that Sophitia had set this up.

''Who did you get?'' Asked Mio beside me.

''Uhm, Hu-ro-ray….? Hu-ray, Horae. However you say her name. What about you?''

''I got Persephone!'' She chirped happily. ''Niece and wife of Hades. I always thought her story was a little sad.'' Her smile faded as she said the last part.

''I got Hermes, God of border crossings and guide to the Underworld.'' Dean said aloud as he read his scrap of paper.

''Oooh that sounds cool! Do you know anything about Hermes?'' Mio asked as she leaned forward over her desk to look past me at him.

Dean slumped his shoulders. ''Nope.''

''Well, he is the Messenger of the Gods, he can travel to any realm whenever he pleases and…'' Mio continued to talk Dean's ear off as placed my face in my palm and drifted off.

''Ms. Alexandra, I got Epimetheus I never heard of him, who is that?''

Sophitia paused before turning to the class. '' Class, does anyone know who the God Epimetheus is?''

The class was silent. I raised my hand. ''Epimetheus is the brother of Prometheus. They were the sons of Atlas. He represented the negative side of mankind.''

Sophitia nodded her head. ''Correct, that's very good Ms. Nelson.''

Most of the students in the class turned around to look at the nerdy-new-girl-of-the-school who outsmarted all her classmates.

''And don't forget class, reports will be due by next Friday.'' Called Sophitia.

From the back of the room I heard a girl snort. ''Well someone's a teacher's pet.''

A couple of other girls giggled at her remark.

Mio leaned over to me and whispered. ''That was Nancy and her gang, they run this school. Just try to ignore them if you don't want any trouble.''

I wanted so badly to tell Mio, _''I don't give damn if she runs this school or not! She doesn't run me!'' _I wanted to go back there, grab her by her bleached blonde hair and bang her head against the desk to let her know I wasn't afraid of her and I wasn't going to let her bully me like everyone else. But that wouldn't be a good way to start off your first day at a school where your kidnapper of a sorcerer was principle.

So instead I swallowed my growing anger and told her, ''I'll try Mio, I'll try.''

Afterwards, Sophitia gave us a worksheet where we had to read a passage from the book and fill in the blanks with what we learned. It was fairly easy and I got it done within a few minutes. When class was over, I gathered my things and waited until everyone had left.

''Delaney aren't you coming?'' Mio asked as she stood over my desk. ''We go to Math together next.''

''Yeah, I'll be right there.'' I told her.

''Okay.'' Mio left and made her way towards the door. ''Goodbye Ms. Alexandra!'' She waved.

''Goodbye, have a nice day.'' Called Sophitia.

Slowly, I got up and walked over to her desk. She looked up at me expectantly.

''Um, Sophi- I mean… Ms. Alexandra?''

''Yes, what is it?'' She studied me as she waited for my answer.

I nervously looked down at my white baby doll shoes. I didn't know what to say. Or where to began for that matter. I was concerned, for her and for other members of the staff that were from Soul Calibur. There were so many questions I wanted to be answered. I didn't even know if it was safe, or if I was allowed to speak about my situation to them. Did they know that I wasn't really Zasalamel's niece but a ''descendant'' which means I wasn't exactly human and that I was braught 10 years from the past just like them? Would he care if they did?

Instead I took a deep breath and asked the first question that came to my mind.

''Do you… like it here?''

Her eyes widened briefly, but her serious expression remained complex. ''What do you mean?''

Then I just went ahead and decided to take a risk… If I told her that I knew everything, most likely, if I was correct about her character (personality) she would remain calm about it and wouldn't go back and tell Zasalamel.

''I know. I… know everything…'' I stated slowly.

Then I looked up and met her eyes. ''I know that you and a lot of others were brought _here_, the future, from your time which was more than five centuries ago by Zasalamel… There are stories and games in my time… Well there were stories, about you and everyone involved with the sword.''

Finally she blinked and realization creped it's way into her expression. She looked down at the papers on her desk and leaned back in her chair. ''I see. I suppose you would know that. You are that… _man's_ relative after all.'' She said the word like it put a bad taste in her mouth.

I suppose after the situation he put her in, I would hate Zasalamel too if it happened to me. In fact I did. But ten years wasn't a big change from the world I came from, things almost felt the same. But centuries… that would take a while to get used to.

I cleared my throat. ''That's partially true… I'm not his niece, but I am related to him by blood. He brought me here too, from the past. Ten years from the past, it's not _centuries_ and the world hasn't changed much but it's still scary.'' I admitted.

''It's scary being away from my family and being expected to do something that I have no knowledge about. I don't even know if I will be able to go back home…after all of this is over.'' My voice cracked as I said the last sentence.

I didn't know why I was spilling my guts to a strange woman, (strange as in a female Greece warrior from a different time period) that I had just met today. I just felt like she could relate and understand where I was coming from, she was a mother after all. But now that I had told at least _one_ person about my situation, and released some of the pressure, my mind was a little bit at peace. Although, the pain and fear were still there.

I realized for the first time just how bad my situation was. I hadn't just been brought ten years from the past, but I had been brought into a world where I knew no one. I had no clue how to get back. I was far, far away from my parents who though I was dead, I was living with a strange man and for the first time in my life I had no idea who I was ( or what for that matter) anymore , or I what I was supposed to do.

''I-I just...'' I began between hiccupping sobs. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help the tears that escaped the corners of my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I began to cry like a little baby, right there in front of Sophitia.

''Oh Gods, please…don't start crying now.'' I heard Sophitia get up out of her desk chair and move towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled into a gentle embrace.

''I want to go home...'' I sobbed. I clung onto her like she was the only thing keeping me from losing my sanity. (She really was) She was warm and soft and as I breathed in her summery jasmine scented perfume, it put my mind at ease for a moment. I cried there, with my face buried in her shoulder for I don't know how long. She continued to rub my back soothingly and after a few seconds my hiccupping sobs ceased.

When I was done, she pulled back to look at me. Her worried emerald green eyes looked over me. She shook her head and sighed. ''You poor, poor child.''

She reached over and grabbed me a tissue from her desk. I took it from her and dried my eyes.

''Listen to me,'' Her voice was calm and urgent. ''If you ever want to return home, you must be strong for now. I know it's hard to adapt right now. It was hard for me and everyone else. But crying from day to day is no way to survive. It is uncertain rather _any_ of us will be returning home. So please…don't cry. Try to find happiness in whatever you can and remember be strong, for your parents and your loved ones back at home.''

I sniffled and looked up at her. She smiled down at me and brushed a lock of hair away from my forehead. Something warm tingled in my chest looking at such a caring, beautiful woman right in front of me. I swear, if I was a lesbian I would have declared that I was in love with Sophitia right then and there. But I wasn't, so I simply returned her smile and nodded. ''I will.''

She gave me a light pat on my shoulder before she stepped away. ''But to answer your question; Yes. I have come to like your world more so than I did a few weeks ago.''

A few weeks ago? Zasalamel had them here for that long?

''This world and the people in it have changed drastically!'' She paused and thought to herself. ''Well, I guess it would change after five centuries. I have to admit, some things have improved for the better. For instance, there are strange devices that make a lot of tasks that would have been hard in my time so easy! It is sad that the history of the Gods that govern this world have been made out to be fiction… But…''

She sighed. ''I try to look passed it and find the things that I value and treasured back in my time.''

''Are your… children and husband here?''

The ghost of a smile played on her lips, and her eyes lit up briefly. ''Yes they are. Gods know that if they weren't I wouldn't stand being here one second longer. I would fight that evil man to my very last breath and demand he take me back to them.''

I chuckled. That would be something she'd say.

''Do you enjoy teaching?'' I wondered.

''As a matter or fact I do. More than I thought I would. When he told me that I would be required to be an instructor, right away I refused.'' She stated, her voice and face became hard.

''I fought and demanded that he returned me home. But then he threatened me with my children and husband, and my little sister. He made it clear he wouldn't return me until I completed all the tasks he demanded of me. The main reason for why he brought me here still remains a mystery, but now that my family is here, I don't have much to worry about. And if I was going to teach, I decided it should be something I enjoy. I do so love reading stories to my children and teaching them how to write.''

I smiled. I was glad to hear that being here wasn't too hard on her and that her family was right beside her. Like she said, maybe if I could find a little happiness and tried to enjoy myself, things wouldn't be so bad. I didn't know when I would return home, but for right now I had to be strong, do what was asked of me and prepare myself for that day. Moping around and crying wouldn't solve anything. And who knew… maybe if I found out more information and discovered my powers… I could find my own way back home.

''Thank you, Sophi-'' I stopped myself.

She chuckled. ''It's alright, you can call me by my first name when the other students aren't around.''

''Thank you, Sophitia.'' I told her, beaming. A few more tears made their way down my cheek, but this time they were tears of relief.

''You're welcome child. If you should ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask.''

I nodded.

''Sooner or later that evil man will get what he deserves…The Gods will have no mercy on the ones who harm those that follow their path.'' Her expression hardened, and her emerald green eyes went glassy and cold. For a brief second I got scared. I felt sorry for anyone who would experience this woman's wrath if they made her angry.

Just then, a student walked in through the door. ''Good morning Ms. Alexandra!'' He said grinning, trying to be sly about scanning her up and down. Geez, did every guy act this way?

''Good morning Mr. Hector.'' Sophitia greeted casually, before turning back to me.

''I'd better get to my next class.'' I said.

''Okay, and remember what I told you.'' She briefly touched my shoulder and met my eyes.

I gave her a small smile before I turned to leave. I went out into the hallway, and as roar of the ocean of voices engulfed me, my mind stayed clear. I felt lighter, happier even. I noticed small things about the school I hadn't before when Mio dragged me down every hall. For the first time that day, I actually was looking forward to how the rest of it would unfold.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! **

**Also, maybe I wasn't clear before so I'll make it clear now. The characters in the story have been brought back during the time of Soul Calibur III. That's my favorite game... and it's when Zasalamel makes his debut in the series. So anyway, Sophitia in this story is 25+ She's 18 in Soul Calibur, and 25 in Soul Calibur II. Her age from SCIII-SCV aren't given on Wikipedia. So just know that she is 25+ and she has had her children. I wanted to be firm on her mothery nature for this chapter xD. **

**Another major thing! And it won't matter until waay, waaaay later on in the story. I know in SCIII that it says Maxi is 28 on his profile…. He's old enough to be a teacher… and in this story he's not! He's a student! HAHA SPOILER! And even with the female protagonist being 18, a ten year age difference isn't very cute…. So for the sake of romance let's just pretend for him that he is 24, like he is SCII!**

**The next chapter in Tiger and The Dragon is almost finished too! It will be out by this weekend! Make sure you check that out! **


End file.
